This study involves kinetic investigations of transmethylation from 5-methyltetrahydrofolate and S-adenosylmethionine (enzymic), or less complex ammonium and sulfonium compounds (non-enzymic), to a variety of nucleophilic aceptors. These data are being used to design inhibitors of several transmethylases which will be studied in vitro and in vivo for possible use as drugs.